prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Survivor Series (1990)
Survivor Series (1990) foi um evento pay-per-view realizado pela World Wrestling Federation, ocorreu no dia 22 de novembro de 1990 no Hartford Civic Center em Hartford, Connecticut. O evento marcou a estréia na WWF do fenômeno The Undertaker. Esta foi a quarta edição da cronologia do Survivor Series. Resultados |- !# !Lutas !Estipulação !Tempo |- |Dark |Shane Douglas derrotou Buddy Rose. Douglas fez o pin depois de um roll-up. |Singles match |N/A |- |1 |The Warriors (The Ultimate Warrior, The Legion of Doom (Hawk e Animal) e The Texas Tornado) derrotaram The Perfect Team (Mr. Perfect e Demolition (Ax, Smash e Crush)) (com Bobby Heenan e Mr. Fuji). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match1 |14:20 |- |2 |The Million $ Team (Ted DiBiase, The Undertaker e Rhythm & Blues (The Honky Tonk Man e Greg Valentine)) (com Virgil, Jimmy Hart e Brother Love) derrotaram The Dream Team (Dusty Rhodes, Koko B. Ware e The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart e Jim Neidhart)). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match2 |13:54 |- |3 |The Visionaries (Rick Martel, The Warlord, Power and Glory (Hercules e Paul Roma)) (com Slick) derrotaram The Vipers (Jake Roberts, Jimmy Snuka e The Rockers (Shawn Michaels e Marty Jannetty)). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match3 |17:42 |- |4 |The Hulkamaniacs (Hulk Hogan, Jim Duggan, The Big Boss Man e Tugboat) derrotaram The Natural Disasters (Earthquake, Haku, Dino Bravo e The Barbarian) (com Jimmy Hart e Bobby Heenan). |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match4 |14:49 |- |5 |The Alliance (Nikolai Volkoff, Tito Santana e The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams e Butch Miller) derrotaram The Mercenaries (Sgt. Slaughter, Boris Zhukov e The Orient Express (Sato e Tanaka)) (com Mr. Fuji e General Adnan) |Four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match5 |10:52 |- |6 |The Face team de Hulk Hogan, The Ultimate Warrior e Tito Santana derrotaram The Heel team de Ted DiBiase, Rick Martel, The Warlord e Power and Glory (Hercules e Paul Roma) (com Virgil e Slick). |"Grand Finale Match of Survival": four-on-four Survivor Series elimination match com os sobreviventes das lutas anteriores6 |09:07 |- |} Survivor Series elimination matches 1 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Ax |Perfect Team |Ultimate Warrior |Pinfall após um Warrior Splash |03:23 |- |2 |Smash, Crush, e LOD |Perfect Team e Warriors |Ninguém |Desqualificação |07:36 |- |3 |Texas Tornado |Warriors |Mr. Perfect |Pinfall após um Perfect Plex |11:02 |- |4 |Mr. Perfect |Perfect Team |Ultimate Warrior |Pinfall após um Warrior Splash |14:20 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"| The Ultimate Warrior (The Warriors) |} 2 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Koko B. Ware |Dream Team |The Undertaker |Pinfall após um Tombstone piledriver |01:39 |- |2 |Honky Tonk Man |Million $ Team |Jim Neidhart |Pinfall após um Powerslam |04:16 |- |3 |Jim Neidhart |Dream Team |Ted Dibiase |Pinfall após interferência de Virgil |05:49 |- |4 |Dusty Rhodes |Dream Team |The Undertaker |Pinfall após um Double axe handle off the top rope |08:26 |- |5 |The Undertaker |Million $ Team |Ninguém |Contagem |09:17 |- |6 |Greg Valentine |Million $ Team |Bret Hart |Pin após um small package |09:57 |- |7 |Bret Hart |Dream Team |Ted Dibiase |Reversão de um flying bodypress |13:54 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Ted DiBiase (Million $ Team) |} 3 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Marty Jannetty |The Vipers |The Warlord |Pinfall após um Powerslam |05:03 |- |2 |Jimmy Snuka |The Vipers |Rick Martel |Pinfall com um inside cradle |09:28 |- |3 |Shawn Michaels |The Vipers |Paul Roma |Pinfall após um Powerplex Superplex/Splash |15:40 |- |4 |Jake Roberts |The Vipers |Ninguém |Contagem |17:42 |- !Survivors: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Martel, The Warlord, Roma, & Hercules (The Visionaries) |} 4 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Haku |The Natural Disasters |Big Boss Man |Pinfall após um Boss Man Slam |03:15 |- |2 |Jim Duggan |Hulkmaniacs |Ninguém |Desqualificação |06:12 |- |3 |Dino Bravo |The Natural Disasters |Hulk Hogan |Pinfall com um small package |07:59 |- |4 |Big Boss Man |Hulkmaniacs |Earthquake |Pinfall após um elbow drop |09:08 |- |5 |Tugboat & Earthquake |Hulkmaniacs & The Natural Disasters |Ninguém |Dupla contagem |11:33 |- |6 |The Barbarian |The Natural Disasters |Hogan |Pinfall após um leg drop |14:49 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Hulk Hogan (Hulkmaniacs) |} 5 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |Boris Zhukov |The Mercenaries |Tito Santana |Pinfall após um Flying Forearm |00:48 |- |2 |Sato |The Mercenaries |Butch |Pinfall após um Battering Ram |01:46 |- |3 |Tanaka |The Mercenaries |Tito Santana |Pinfall após um Flying Forearm |02:13 |- |4 |Nikolai Volkoff |The Alliance |Sgt. Slaughter |Pinfall após um clothesline |05:25 |- |5 |Luke |The Alliance |Sgt. Slaughter |Pinfall após um Stomach breaker |06:30 |- |6 |Butch |The Alliance |Sgt. Slaughter |Pinfall após um Clothesline |06:53 |- |7 |Sgt. Slaughter |The Mercenaries |None |DQ após interferência de Adnan |10:52 |- !Survivor: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Tito Santana (The Alliance) |} 6 |- !Nº Eliminação !Wrestler !Equipe !Eliminado por !Forma !Tempo |- |1 |The Warlord |The Heel Team |Tito Santana |Pinfall após um Flying Forearm |00:28 |- |2 |Tito Santana |The Face Team |Ted Dibiase |Pinfall após um hotshot |01:51 |- |3 |Paul Roma |The Heel Team |Hogan |Pinfall após um clothesline |05:57 |- |4 |Rick Martel |The Heel Team |Ninguém |Contagem |07:17 |- |5 |Ted Dibiase |The Heel Team |Hogan |Pinfall após um leg drop |08:30 |- |6 |Hercules |The Heel Team |Ultimate Warrior |Pinfall após um Warrior Splash |09:07 |- !Survivors: |colspan="5" bgcolor="#f2f2f2"|Hulk Hogan & Ultimate Warrior (The Face Team) |} Ligações externas * Categoria:Survivor Series